


Kat's Morning Routine

by jasminloveskadena



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, morning fluff with and a bit of angst but it's so little you'll barely notice it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminloveskadena/pseuds/jasminloveskadena
Summary: Just a little view on Kat getting ready for work, and Adena sleeping so elegantly as usual. Kat gets a bit distracted on their future together, but comes to realize that nothing will happen to Adena when Kat is there. I'm not good at summarizing stuff... enjoy :)





	Kat's Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Kat getting ready for work.

Kat’s a big smiler. She smiles when Sutton cracks an inappropriate joke. She smiles when Jane adorably overthinks almost every situation. She even smiles when her alarm clock rings for work. But most of all, she can’t help but smile at the beautiful woman laying half on her chest and half off the bed in front of her.

Kat reaches to shut off her phone alarm, never not confused at how Adena is immune to it, and kisses the top of her girlfriend’s tousled hair, which always smells of crisp jasmine every morning. Afraid to wake Adena up, Kat slowly slips out from under Adena’s grasp and quickly places a pillow under her head, which Adena says thanks with a soft snore.

Kat slides off the bed with grace, cautiously landing onto the wood floor, trying to be quiet, even though she knows Adena is not much of a light sleeper at all. She sneaks a quick glance at the woman laying in her bed, or _their_ bed now, because everything that is Kat’s is Adena’s, and she can’t help but smile at how soft Adena looks. The way Adena snuggles a pillow while in fetal position, and the way her eyebrows twitch every now and then makes her look so… vulnerable. No. Safe. Adena looks _safe_. Safe in Kat’s house. _Their_ house. She does _not_ look vulnerable.

Kat shakes her head to herself, playing with her hands anxiously as she moves to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Turning on the faucet on the sink, she splashes cold water against her face, and pulls one of the two toothbrushes from the wall mount near it. She brushes her teeth briskly, a thousand thoughts racing for dominance in her mind.

_Is Adena gonna be… safe?_

She spits in the sink.

_She’ll get a job in time. Right?_

She grabs the bottle of mouthwash and gargles with it.

_Three months is not a long time._

She throws the mouthwash in the cabinet under the sink, and proceeds towards her closet for a badass outfit for the day. Sick of her mind making her think of stuff she really doesn’t want to think about (at least not at this second), she grabs the closest blazer and pants and slips it on hastily. She puts her hair in a quick bun, does her makeup, and heads to the kitchen, denying her usual routine of putting some nice music and dancing as she makes a nice cup of coffee. She doesn’t feel like drinking coffee. At least not now. Her throat feels oddly dry, and her head is throbbing all of a sudden.

Kat pulls out a bottle of water from the fridge and downs it quickly, and snags a quick apple, her keys and bag, and makes her way to the door. She glances down at her watch, sighing as she has a spare twenty minutes to get ready at her belt. She peeks at Adena, who is still sleeping, except in a completely different position than before. Unlike last time, where she was strangling her pillow in an adorable ball, she was now adorably sleeping on her tummy, with her right leg on the brink of falling off the bed.

_See. She’s safe. Completely safe._

Kat smiles to herself, as she finds herself getting drawn once again by Adena’s soft snoring, her nerves beginning to subside. Instead of cautiously approaching Adena like before, Kat giggles to herself as she straddles Adena’s back, giggling a bit more from Adena’s answering grunt. Kat leans down and places a soft kiss to the soft skin of Adena’s back, which unfortunately is covered by a grey tank top, but Kat makes do with what she’s got.

She continues her kiss assault on Adena’s caramel back, smiling at Adena’s squirming and whimpers. Once Kat sets her sights on Adena’s ear, specifically sucking on the soft flesh, Adena murmurs something, and Kat can’t quite understand what her love is saying, so Kat pulls back and moves Adena’s hair to the side, beginning to kiss and nibble at her neck.

“Baby,” Kat whispers onto Adena’s skin, causing Adena to squirm once again.

“Hmmm?” Adena murmurs, eyes still shut, as she places her hand over her face.

“Baby, I gotta go to work,” Kat says, pulling back to look at the beginnings of a new love mark on Adena’s neck, “Say bye to me, please.”

Adena moves her hand from her face and peeks one of her eyes open, as she swiftly turns around, grabbing Kat’s hips and switching their positions, much to Kat’s surprise.

Kat looks up at Adena with a grin on her face, loving how Adena’s hair is hanging loosely, framing her face, and how Adena raises her eyebrow with a smirk plastered on her face. Kat groans at the weight of Adena on hers.

“Morning babe,” Kat whispers, as Adena leans down and rubs her nose onto Kat’s.

“Morning Kat,” Adena murmurs, before taking Kats lips into hers, and sliding her sneaky hands low towards Kat’s thigh.

“Adena--” Kat says, before being met with fervent lips again, “I have to go--” Adena generously moves her kisses towards Kat’s neck, “work. Baby, I gotta uh...work.” Kat finishes, gasping desperately for a breath, stretching her hands down towards Adena’s ass, giving her a cheeky squeeze. Adena’s answering moan did not help towards relieving the ache between Kat’s legs, and almost made her rethink staying home instead.

Adena chuckled, and pulled away, giving Kat a sweet but chaste peck on her lips one last time, rolling off of her and residing next to her, and instead playing with Kats sleeve on her blazer. “Okay, Kat. Have a wonderful day at work.”

Kat rolled over too, facing Adena. “We didn't have to stop, you know… we could've went on for a few more minutes,” Kat whispered, smiling as Adena rolled her eyes playfully, giving Kat a gentle push on her shoulder.

“You're not gonna be late again, Kat.” Adena murmured, raising her eyebrows as she looks towards the front door and back towards Kats intense stare, .

“Excuse me, don't act like I'm the one so thirsty here,” Kat giggled, placing hr hand on Adenas hip, pulling her closer than she already was, “you were the one who started this intense make out session with you getting on top and seizing me, where I intended to keep it calm and cute with my soft pecks.”

Adena rolled her eyes again, smiling softly. She then leaned over and kissed Kats lips once more and proceeded to push her girlfriend off the bed.

Kat raised her eyebrows, but just to be stubborn, she refused to move and let Adena struggle and push her off the bed.

“Kat, if you don't go to work,” Adena started, sitting up now in attempt of maybe picking her big grinned girlfriend. As soon as she placed her hands under Kats back, Kat sprung up and jumped off the bed, causing Adena to groan aloud at her adorable child as a girlfriend.

“I'm gonna go to work now, babe, I can't stay in bed all day with you,” Kat joked, even though she’d desperately want to. She smiled at Adena’s soft smile, and walked up towards the door, and put on her silver boots and picked up her keys and her bag. She waved her girlfriend goodbye, who was already cuddled in the blankets, looking as if she were to fall asleep again, and put her hand on the doorknob to open it.

Kat turned around quickly, and shuffled back next to Adena and placed one soft kiss to Adena’s caramel cheek. Adena peeked open one eye and smiled.

“I knew you couldn’t leave without kissing me for the millionth time this morning,” Adena murmured playfully, smirking as Kat sneaked another kiss onto her lips.

“Bye, Adena. I really gotta go to work now, to, you know… kick some ass.” Kat announced kissing Adena’s lips one last time before running out of the house in a frenzy.

Adena on the other hand was asleep as soon as the door was closed, comfy and cozy beneath blankets that smelled of Kat and home, dozing off to dreams filled with Kat coming home and cuddling with her. Adena cuddled her pillow harder, feeling safe from the harsh realities of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I was bored and wrote this at 2 in the morning cuz i couldnt sleep, and it kinda dragged on and on and on and this was created. First time writing stuff so be easy on me, k. Plus it was kinda fun so i'll try to write more cuz I love writing, and I love Kadena, so yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
